


Strip Poker

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Strip Poker, at least he gets to see ben shirtless..., lots of flirting, richie just wants to get eddie naked but he doesn't make it easy for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: The Losers indulge in a friendly competitive game of strip poker.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> everything I know about poker I learned for red dead 2 so apologies for mistakes :D

Richie Tozier had a plan and it was a fucking _good_ plan, thank you very much! He was going to get Eddie Kaspbrak down to his underwear if it was the last thing he ever did and a group strip poker session was the perfect opportunity. Was is immoral? Perhaps but he wasn’t the only one with an ulterior motive. He was sure Beverly wouldn’t object to seeing Ben shirtless and Bill would certainly appreciate Mike showing off his toned body from years working on his grandfather’s farm. They were all horny, what about it? The only one actually wanting to play poker was poor Stanley, perhaps insisting they put ON clothes if he happened to win the hand.

Everything was set. Bottles of alcohol, snacks, cigars - Richie had seen it in movies, knowing Beverly would appreciate the effort - a pack of unopened cards and gentle jazz music playing in the background. The Losers had agreed easily, even Stan although Richie wasn’t sure he knew what he’d gotten himself in for. Eddie was first to arrive which both delighted and annoyed Richie - he had been alone with Eddie many times but ever since they’d returned from Derry, there had been a heavy tension between them. He poured him a glass of scotch, trying not to look at the undone top button of his shirt. If by some miracle his plan actually worked tonight, Richie was not going to make it out alive. Slowly, the others arrived and they settled around the table, Bill taking up the cards to deal first.

It wasn’t until Richie was staring at his cards that he realised he didn’t have a fucking clue how to play poker. But he was nothing if not determined. Stan and Mike immediately folded. Richie watched Eddie intently during the betting, not because he was particularly concentrating on the game or trying to figure out if he was bluffing or not but because he was so fucking cute. Richie raised, determined to bluff his way through the entire game.

“You’d best back down now, girls,” he bragged, holding his cards close to his chest. The community cards were all placed and the final round of betting took place until they presented. Richie placed his cards on the table, “read ‘em and weep.”

Mike nodded, impressed, “straight.”

“How dare you!” Richie gasped theatrically and the group sniggered, Beverly nearly choking on her cigar.

“A straight is any five cards in order but not of the same suit,” Stan explained with a roll of his eyes. Richie shrugged.

“I don’t care. I want Kaspbrak’s pants.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, showing his hand, “sorry, Rich. Full House.”

Ben and Beverly groaned and tossed their cards on the table whilst Bill handed Eddie his winnings with a smirk. Eddie’s own grin was positively devilish as he scanned the table, choosing his victim.

“Get that ugly fucking shirt off, Tozier.”

The group wolf-whistled, clapping enthusiastically and Richie shrugged, “calm down, you’re not getting me naked that easily,” he pulled off the hideous orange floral shirt, revealing a plain grey tee underneath. He glared mockingly at his very pleased friend, “gloat all you want, Eds. Your time will come.”

Two hours later and Eddie’s time still hadn’t come which pissed Richie off big time. Bill had Mike down to his vest and trousers much to his delight but was, himself, sitting there in just his shirt and underwear. Beverly, an accomplished poker player, had only removed her jumper, a shy request from Ben after he’d won his only game. Ben was decidedly the worst for wear, having been reduced to his boxers. Stan and Eddie were still fully dressed and Richie had removed his jeans, not that anyone had asked him to.

“I am literally begging you,” Richie was muttering to Bev as they took a private smoke break in the garden, “let me win. Or get Eddie to take his jacket off at least.”

“You’re pathetic, you know that right?”

Richie exhaled the smoke and nodded, “yeah. I need something to jerk off to, though,” he turned to glance behind him, smirking at the sight of Ben stretching, “although…”

“Behave,” Beverly elbowed him sharply, stubbing her cigarette out on the wall, “come on, lover boy.”

Richie flipped her off and followed her back to his seat, determined to at least see Eddie’s arms by the end of the night. No such luck. Stan won and begged Richie to put his pants back on which went ignored so, instead, he made Bill take his shirt off. Bill immediately got revenge, making Stan blush bright red as he took off his own shirt; the look he gave Richie for whistling would have killed a lesser man. Mike won and demanded Richie’s glasses which the comedian thought was odd. Until Beverly won and made Eddie take off his jacket

“Oh, fuck you. That’s homophobic, Beverly Marsh.” The Losers laughed, clinking their glasses together and drinking whilst Richie sulked in the background. “Fuck you all, you’re all deliberately conspiring so I won’t see Eddie’s dick!”

Bill, who was very drunk and draped over Mike, laughed and placed a hand on his chest defensively, “Rich, we would never.”

Eddie giggled, slightly tipsy as he reached over to pat Richie’s hand, “I’m not a piece of meat, Tozier.”

“I’m well aware, Kaspbrak, but I still wanna see your piece of meat.”

“I’m going home,” Stan announced, knocking back his last bit of whiskey. He quickly pulled on his shirt and shook his head, pocketing the money he’d won throughout the night, “thanks for a great night.”

The Losers waved Stan goodbye, Bill drunkenly hugging him goodnight and complimenting him on his ‘quite fit body, lucky Patty, I must say.’ Stan left with a blazing hot face yet again. The game died down after his departure. Unfortunately for Richie, by the time he’d gotten his glasses back on, Eddie had put his jacket back on. Homophobic indeed.

The Losers slowly departed with Bill and Mike leaving first, the latter supporting the former’s weight and trying not to blush as the drunk author muttered the dirtiest things under his breath. Beverly and Ben left after hand in hand which just left Eddie and Richie, cleaning up even though Richie insisted he would do it in the morning.

“Rich?”

“Yeah?”

Richie didn’t look up from the table he was cleaning, shoving bottles and paper plates into a bin bag. It hadn’t occurred to him that Eddie had stopped whatever it was he had been doing and was just watching him.

“If you wanted me to take my shirt off, you could’ve asked me.”

Richie looked up from the rubbish bag so fast he nearly broke his neck. Eddie was smiling almost nervously at him, biting his lip in a way that made Richie’s knees weak. The comedian blinked, trying not to look as dumbstruck as he felt.

“Uhh, sorry, Eds, I’m gay and useless, I didn’t think you liked me.”

“I’m not wearing any underwear because this was your idea, dumbass,” Eddie said without thinking, folding his arms, “the other guys said it was your ‘big plan’ or something. I didn’t expect you to be so shit at poker,” Richie was staring at him, open-mouthed and the rubbish bag fell to the floor with a thud. Eddie raised an eyebrow, clearing his throat as the silence grew uncomfortable, “err, Rich?”

Richie shook his head, speaking in a slightly husky voice when he recovered the ability to speak, “sorry Eds but I literally didn’t hear anything after ‘I’m not wearing any underwear.’”

Eddie smiled, stepping closer and taking Richie’s hands, “maybe I was bluffing.”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Richie pouted playfully, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s middle and leaning down to slowly kiss him, teasingly, “may I find out for sure?”

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief and roughly grabbed Richie’s shirt, manhandling him towards the bedroom, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
